


危险关系

by sherlcat



Category: all槟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlcat/pseuds/sherlcat
Relationships: all槟 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

危险关系 第一章 all槟  
基本女性角色都性转 槟槟这么好看 为什么没有粮呢  
栗娜说他们都不懂也不擅长爱情。何赛有些心虚。他曾经也有过接近爱情的时候，可是发现他爱的人就在他触手不可及的地方。那个人一副无所谓的样子“什么关系都好，只要不是恋人！情人也罢炮友也罢，我可以给你的都可以给你。除了感情！”  
大一的时候罗槟就吸引了他的注意力。学生会主席，奖学金一等奖，最可亲的班长。可他们之间在外人面前不那么亲密。但是私下里做的可亲密多了。年少气盛的时候彼此用手替对方打出来。这是他们的秘密。何赛想他或许因为害羞所以保持距离。他们不住在同一个宿舍，但也只有一墙之隔。寒暑假宿舍的人基本走完了。何赛就是北京的，回趟家带些好吃的慰藉一下罗槟那个少爷胃。他一直觉得的他养尊处优，是个少爷脾气。就连宿舍都挂满了蕾丝的帷幔。也多亏他的颜值和可亲的性格宿舍的人才不至于嘲笑他。可何赛第一次见到时还是忍不住慨叹：“这简直是个公主！” 可事实证明他私下只是个灰姑娘。没有替他洗衣服的阿姨，看着他在水房，冬天冰凉刺骨的凉水中搓洗衣服。何赛居然有了恻隐之心。他悄步走过去，罗槟未反应过来，不经意间回头才发现旁边的何赛。  
“哎呀我天！何赛，你走路没有声音的吗？下次能别这么吓人吗？”他沾着肥皂水的手抚着自己的胸口平复自己的心情。何赛怎么就鬼使神差的握上去，“你在这儿干嘛呢？”  
他倒是没躲开，或许是舍不得何赛带来的温暖。“明知故问！”  
“你还自己亲自洗衣服？”  
罗槟抽回了手，翻了个白眼，“我不自己洗，难道谁还能帮我洗吗？”  
窗外的大风吹进来，何赛忙着脱下自己身上的棉袄把对方裹起来，“冷不冷？”  
他有点摸不着对方在想什么？心想：我不冷你干嘛脱衣服给我？不过此时他渴望这嘘寒问暖被人关心的感觉。于是语气里有些委屈，“当然冷了。你刚才不是摸了我的手吗？手都快被冻僵了。”  
何赛一时有些心软，连忙拉过他的手从睡衣下摆伸进去。冰凉的温度让他打了个寒颤。罗槟想抽回双手，却被对方握得更紧。“别动，我给你暖暖。”难得何赛这么强硬的语气。“今天开始我帮你洗吧。”  
“啊？”罗槟觉得自己可能听错了。  
“我们是不是朋友？是不是哥们？好兄弟就该互相帮助！”  
“那我要帮你做什么？”  
“你什么都不用做，只需要在我身边就好。”  
“这不太好吧！”  
“在我身边做我的好朋友就好。你，是我唯一的好朋友。”  
“何赛，你.......你是个好人。”  
大二的那年暑假，何赛回家盛了一饭盒酸梅汤，骑着自行车就赶过来给罗槟尝尝鲜。往常这个是汗他都在睡觉，何赛悄悄推门而入，却听到异样的声音。窗户旁的高低床剧烈摇晃，蕾丝帷幔看过去是两个人的身影，他听到剧烈的喘息，肉体碰撞的声音。罗槟不经意间泄出的呻吟和满屋子麝香味道，何赛不会不明白发生了什么。他屏住呼吸退了出去。愣了好久好久回到自己宿舍，隔着白色的墙壁，他甚至感觉到罗槟的声音在耳边无限放大。他像溺水的人屏住了呼吸。终于在最后发泄出来，急促的大口喘息的时候，他突然觉得他好像喜欢上了一个人。  
之后他还是会给他送好吃的，会照顾他的生活，可是他们之间的秘密很少发生了。何赛也自认为不是那么旺盛的人，可是却每日渴望见到他听到他的声音。开学后他们找到了一家律所实习。实习一周后晚上一起吃饭，有个男生不请自来。他坐在罗槟的旁边的位置，揽住他的肩头，宣示主权一样的介绍自己：“我叫蓝鸿，是罗槟的男朋友。很高兴见到你。”出于礼貌地伸出手，何赛伸出右手对方却撤了回去。那一瞬间罗槟祝愿到了对方的神情。“你怎么来了？”  
“想你了呗！”男人亲密的举动让罗槟有些不自然。“我家槟槟有没有说我坏话？你可不能保密啊！”  
何赛一脸茫然摇了摇头，诚实的他说着诚实的话：“他没有跟我提到过你。”  
“你这么不乖？居然不跟你的好友介绍我，看我回去怎么惩罚你。”  
“回.....回去再说。我去一趟洗手间。”  
剩下两人，蓝鸿从容的点了一支烟，烟灰弹到桌面上，长吐出一口烟圈。“你喜欢他？”如同猎豹盯住了猎物，眼神里都是挑衅的发问。  
“我......”  
“你的眼神骗不了别人。何况你不会说谎。不过，你和他不太可能。”  
“日久见人心。”  
“所以，你上过他。”  
“当然没有！我们是......好朋友。”  
“所以你还太年轻。你知道他有多浪吗？在床上他很需要我，之后我才能满足他的需求。你是个好人，不该跌进这深渊中。回头是岸。”  
“回什么头！我不要回头！”  
“不懂？都是男人，那就开门见山吧。我不会和他结婚，顶多就是肉 ti关系。他的男人也不止我一个。他其实就是个人婊子！只要你给他需要的，他就让你操，操多久都......”  
一拳头过来，蓝鸿嘴角出了血。“你丫有病！”  
“我不准你侮辱他！”  
蓝鸿也不是吃亏的主，上去扯着他的T恤挥拳头。一时间饭店里的人都站起来，有的看热闹，有的上前劝架。何赛不是他的对手，只能抱着头，用自己的后背去迎那些拳头。  
罗槟赶来连忙拉开了蓝鸿，“你干什么！”他上前去看何赛的伤势，多处已经青紫甚至开始渗血。他掏出自己的手帕替他嘴角擦血。何赛疼的右眼角抽搐了一下。蓝鸿更加生气，“你问问他，他先动的手。”  
“那你也不能把他打成这样。”罗槟全神贯注的处理伤口，根本没抬头看他一眼。  
“廖佳敏交代的工作你完成了么？”  
“没有。”  
“那就和我回去。你知道她的脾气。”  
罗槟听着叹了口气。看着已经站在门口吸烟的蓝鸿，他掏出两百块钱塞到何赛手里。“去医院看看。晚上回宿舍我去看你。”  
他握着那钱，望着罗槟离去的背影，刚才近在咫尺的呼吸，他可以闻到他身上清冽的味道，温柔的替他擦拭伤口，他有那么一瞬真的挺享受这个场景。  
回去的时候去医院开了些药。在宿舍将瓶瓶罐罐放在桌上。将罗槟给的钱叠的整整齐齐的揣在兜里。连那块手帕都已经洗的干干净净搭在床头。罗槟回来的时候已经熄灯了。水房声控灯下忽明忽暗的灯光，和他温柔的手法，近距离的呼吸，何赛觉得又要溺水了。心跳加速，连垂在两腿边的手指都在颤抖。  
“你怎么能打架呢？如果被处分了怎么办！你这辈子还想不想做律师了！”他说话有些急躁，但他听得出来都是来自于罗槟的关心。  
“你们在一起多久了？”  
“你干嘛！怎么也开始八卦了？”  
“没有，就是没听你提起过。而且......”  
“而且什么......”  
“我觉得他配不上你。所以长痛不如短痛！”  
“宁拆一座庙，不毁一门亲。”  
“你别误会，我不是因为今天打了一架就报复他。我是觉得你值得更好的人关心你照顾你。”  
“何赛，谢谢你。”  
大四的那个寒假，罗槟喝得酩酊大醉。  
何赛在旁边陪着他。半梦半醒罗槟喊着痛。蜷起身体不住地喊着疼。他以为他胃疼，问他哪里痛，却被罗槟拽着手放在心上，“这里......这里好痛！柔软的触感隔着睡衣都感受得到。他的手掌感受到心在跳动，而他的耳边却是自己心速加快的声音。看着他的菱唇一开一合的说着话，然后夺走了他的全部呼吸。他开始化被动为主动，衔住那饱满的唇。他喜欢他的唇，一开一合间说着这世上最毒舌的话，可是吻起来那么柔软。他喜欢他用这张小嘴舌战群儒的样子，喜欢他撒娇委屈的模样，喜欢他对他笑，喜欢他对他的毒舌，喜欢他的温柔，更喜欢吻起来的样子。他剥去他的长裤。所有经验来自于中学的生理课本。可被他忘得一干二净。他胀痛的阴茎只想感受他。才进去一下，罗槟就痛的流下了眼泪。何赛吓得退了出去，急的满脸通红，不住的说着对不起。罗槟反客为主，从床头拿出润滑，用食指挖出一些，戳进自己的后穴，何赛看着这一切的发生，身上的那个人真是无比诱人。他自己套上了套子，随着罗槟慢慢坐下来，上下挺动。他抚摸着他的双腿的肌肤，手感太过美好。之后他射在套子里，丢进垃圾桶。罗槟已经睡着了。何赛抹掉他脸上的泪。轻吻在额头，相拥而眠。  
第二天他早早的起来，替他买好了早餐。过了几台呢他兴奋的提着行李搬过来。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“和你一起住。”何赛快乐的连眼睛都笑成了一条缝。  
“何赛，忘掉那晚吧。就当什么都没发生。”  
“为什么，槟。你单身，我也是单身啊。”  
“何赛，你是我唯一的最想珍惜的朋友。你应该懂我在说什么。”  
“不，我不懂。我只知道那晚我们都很开心。所以我该对你负责。”  
“负什么责？就因为我们睡了一觉所以就要住在一起？我不是女人，我不需要你负责！”  
“槟，”  
“什么关系都好。除了感情，我什么都可以给你。我们之间情人也好炮友也好，除了恋人。”  
在那之后，有些东西变得不一样了。何赛依然关心他，但是他们再也回不到那个亲密关系了。


	2. Chapter 2

危险关系（二）  
罗槟回到律所的时候，封印还没回去。办公室外灯火辉煌，他起初不知道封印在那儿。隔壁大楼里的灯光照进来的时候，照在临窗的办公桌上。  
“是小槟吗？”  
“封老师。”罗槟这才看清那里坐着的人。平日里笔挺的西装外套皱皱巴巴的裹在身上，领带散漫的挂在脖子上，衬衫的风纪扣随意地解开，一旁的酒已经快见底了。看起来很颓废。这是罗槟的想法。他哪里都回不去。只能呆在这熟悉的地方。他不敢回去见罗琦。他们就要结婚了。可是冀遇在得知他和蓝鸿分手后，和何赛糊里糊涂的一夜之后，跑来跟他说他想要他。只要一次，他就心甘情愿的去和他哥在一起。这叫什么事？冀遇说第一次见到自己就无法自拔了。他恨为什么先认识了罗琦而不是他。他越说越激动，甚至在他面前痛哭流涕委委屈屈，仿佛一切都是他的错。他稀里糊涂的被吻了，然后在失恋又失去好友的双重打击下，自暴自弃的接纳着他的吻。他只想放纵一次。在被冀遇进入之后，在冀遇叫着他的名字攀上高峰，他浑身颤栗的听着他说“罗槟，我们结婚吧！”  
他吓得随随便便披了件风衣，来了一辆出租车就离开了。他似乎把一切都搞砸了。他看到封印的那一刻，还是想逃。可他又能去哪里。  
“过来吧，小槟。”  
他慢慢走过去，蹲在老大身边，封印拉着他的手，抚摸他凌乱的头毛，“我什么都没了？廖佳敏要自立门户了，权璟的创始人都离我而去了。”  
“封老师......你还有我。”  
“你.....是啊，我还有你。”  
他低头，吻上他漂亮的那双眼睛。“廖佳敏说的没错，比其他我更喜欢你。但是......你长大后也会离我而去的，是不是？”  
“封老师，我会在，一直都在。对不起，我仿佛把一切都搞砸了。我的出现，您和廖主任争锋相对，我又和何赛......我不想失去他。”  
他抱起他坐在办公桌上，一颗一颗地解开他风衣上的纽扣，双腿挤在他空荡荡的双腿间，粉嫩的肉茎在封印左手抚上去的时候颤颤巍巍吐着精水，“真敏感啊！舒服吗？”  
他看着他的眼睛，懵懵懂懂的点着头。他慢慢靠近，带着烟草的气息袭来，笼罩在他的身上。唇被变换角度啃噬着，罗槟呼吸的空隙，封印的舌灵活地滑进来。他被他填满了。  
接着他被小心翼翼的铺在办公桌上，双腿被硕大的肉棒填的满满当当不留缝隙。他手足无措的双手在办公桌上留下抓痕。封印将双手搭在他的肩头，咬上他乳尖的时候，底下夹他夹得更紧。之后他的臀部抬起方便他更好地进入，两条腿交缠在他的腰间。  
“小槟，再过不久，我会在更大的办公室里，那里会有大大的落地窗，夜景更加迷人，你会看到川流不息的车流，然后被我填满。陪我一起，好吗？”  
他懵懂的点点头，肠壁紧缩，接纳了他所有的精华。他望着对面高楼大厦的灯光，也许生活并没有那么糟糕。


	3. Chapter 3

危险关系  
自从封印在办公桌上要了罗槟，两人在办公室就更加放肆。顾揭就坐在办公室 前与封印谈事情的时候，罗槟还在办公桌下吞吐着他的肉棒。他们自以为瞒过了对方，可顾捷比他们想象的灵敏，毕竟对于还没吃到的猎物抱有虎视眈眈。他在下班的时候，亲眼看到罗槟从他房间走出来，步履蹒跚的样子。他也不是没有想过来硬的，被罗槟当场拒绝。顾捷撂下狠话，你和封印长不了，他就要结婚了。婚礼来的如此之快，他甚至还没反应过来就收到了喜帖。罗槟以最好的状态参加他的婚礼，却不得不因为无法面对快速地逃跑。顾岑就是在这种情况下与他再度相识的。顾岑记得他是封印的优秀的后辈。封印带着他参加任何活动，毫不遮掩他的骄傲，右手轻轻揽住他的后腰给所有人宣示主权的同时，扼断了在场所有人对罗槟的觊觎。但顾岑是例外。越是得不到才越有挑战性。他在  
用阴茎插进罗槟的后穴时，好好给他上了一课。这个世界上最廉价的就是感情。唯有金钱才是可以牢牢抓住的。  
罗奇和冀遇的婚礼上，罗槟作为伴郎为两位新人致词。可谁能想到他在上台前与冀遇在更衣室的火热场面。他紧紧扒着更衣室的大门，一丝不挂地被冀遇干了一遍又一遍。直到身后的人在他体内什么都射不出来了。身后的人笨拙的用手指抠挖着他的嫩穴帮他清理，却抑制不住冲动又插了进去。最后拔出来时射的罗槟大腿根部，顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒下去。罗槟不耐的抽出身旁的纸巾将腿部的精华处理干净。利落的穿上伴郎服，冷漠的跟冀遇说到，希望你能恪守承诺，好好和罗奇在一起。这是我最后一次陪你发疯，出来这个门，你就是我哥的合法丈夫。 在那之后，他很少去罗奇家，全身心投入到工作中。麦飞刚穿越大半个北京城回来的时候，又接到了罗槟的下一个指示。拖着疲惫凌晨三点回到家啃着面包，看着同学群分享自己的实习经历，他顿时觉得自己太惨了，怎么就遇到了罗槟这个魔头老师了呢。  
第二天带着黑眼圈上班的他刚下电梯，就发现罗槟电梯门口，他看了看表，我没迟到吧，罗老师。迟疑地问道。  
有一趟美差需要我们一起去，你可能来不及收拾行李了。到那现买吧。说完把自己的行李箱递给了他。“走吧，老马已经等着了。”  
他没有任何开口的机会已经跟着罗槟身后下了楼上了车，糊里糊涂地上了飞机。飞机上睡的昏天黑地的时候，感觉一双温柔的手替他盖好了毛毯。他又陷入了沉睡。  
这次的案件比较顺利，麦飞熬了一个通宵将材料完成后去到罗槟房间。他不在。放下材料，被他桌上的一本书着了迷，以至于听到他进来的时候慌了神，躲进了房间里的衣橱。与此同时他听到和罗槟一起进来的还有个男人。外面窸窸窣窣的声音，他难免不多想，在衣橱快要憋到窒息的他轻轻推开一个缝隙。他清楚的可以看到床上交缠的两个人。上面的男人卖力地将罗槟腿搬到最大幅度，狠狠的用肉韧侵犯者那粉嫩的小穴。男人想亲他的唇，被他一下避开，在他的乳首上嗦的作响。麦飞亲眼看到那嫩穴被狰狞青紫的肉韧进进出出，他的血液全都集中在下半身。男人越干越越猛，终于在甬道爆了浆。被嫩穴紧紧箍住的阴茎没有忍住，直接舒爽的在甬道尿了出来。腥臊的味道在房屋弥漫。麦飞再也没忍住，甚至在没有用手的情况下射了出来。  
两人结束后，房间没有人。麦飞偷偷溜出来，却好巧不巧的遇到泡了杯咖啡回来的罗槟。他支支吾吾地说着，罗老师，我保证不和任何人说起今晚的事。  
罗槟悠然地翻看麦飞给他的材料，淡然的说“我知道”  
麦飞道了句晚安匆匆离开。却在午夜梦回再也睡不着了。他也很想尝尝那个人的滋味。


	4. Chapter 4

危险关系 四  
孙超越在今日酣畅淋漓对的网球运动中又被别人捧得沾沾自喜。他总觉得等有一阵真的在公司干烦了就天天去打网球。  
去洗浴间淋浴的时候，依然美滋滋的幻想。突然间听到隔壁的隔间压抑的喘息声让他突然觉得太煞风景了。他自诩自己也是个爱玩的人，可是总要分分场合吧。他被这淫靡的声音影响到欲望爆棚了。他实在忍不住去敲了敲旁边的隔间。一个男人看起来就是一副衣冠禽兽的模样，将后面的情人挡的严严实实。就在门要关上的时候，美人缓慢的睁开双眼，细长的睫毛挂着晶莹的液体，眼睛黑亮黑亮的望过来，就这一眼，孙超越突然意识到为什么会有一眼万年这个词，为这双眼睛的主人赴汤蹈火都万死不辞。  
打听一个人真的太简单。罗~槟，在午夜梦回的时候，他闭上眼，默念着这个名字，脑内回想着他的呻吟和眼睛，似乎成了一个仪式。  
在球场上再度看到了这个人。比想象中更加美丽动人。身上桀骜不驯的劲儿撩拨和叫嚣所有男人去征服他这个小野猫。  
权璟律所再度相遇，他说他是西门庆也是事出有因。他知道蓝鸿在外偷情，却没想到是这样一个美人。每年夏季说什么回家陪母亲不过都是借口，在外偷吃才是真的。但如果早知道是这样的美人，说什么都要早早据为己有才是。  
蓝鸿和孙超越完美和解，孙超越可是不想这两人带着他家的财产跑了。他可以签和解协议。这当然是最好的结果，可是总要有个条件吧。“不要在和蓝鸿有任何瓜葛。否则我一定会告到倾家荡产也奉陪到底。”  
罗槟知道总有这一天会有人知晓他的秘密。或许他早就想解脱这个秘密。所以他嘴角上扬，毫无犹豫的答应了孙超越。  
和解协议签署的夜里，他带着蓝鸿签字的那份交还与他。孙超越特地买了一条游艇，迎接他的新主人。  
“孙总，真是客气。”罗槟举起酒杯与他相碰。  
酒还没喝几口，就被人按在桌上吻了起来。平日练得拳击都派不上用场，双手绵软软的搭在对方肩上，两片唇已被那人啃咬起来。他不是个温柔的情人，他也不需要温柔。与其温柔的动情，还不如猛兽般的情动。何况罗槟不适合处理感情。所以蓝鸿说要和他偷情，他没办法拒绝。所以冀遇睁着眼睛说他想要他，他也不知道怎么拒绝。他索性放空自己，在抬头盯着天上的明月，身上却任他摆布。孙超越看着他被操的眼睛里泛起了泪花，“好美的一双眼。我那时说你是西门庆是我的错。其实你是潘金莲才是。这双眼看见过一次，就会被勾走。”  
孙超越因为罗槟花穴淫水直流的，不由得更抬起他的长腿，将肉刃劈了进去。被肠壁紧紧包裹的他真是舒爽的无法形容。在他射出第一波淫液的时候，吻住那双美丽的眼睛。  
“我不是说说而已，我谢谢你为我争取的权益，如果……”孙超越突然有了古代上门求亲的感觉，生平第一次感到忐忑紧张。  
罗槟意识到身上的人要说的话，用两条长腿勾住那人的大腿，“孙总，你是生意人。这个世上最难的生意就是婚姻。你不擅长，我也不擅长。今日的快乐就尽情享受，作为你的律师，提示你这段投资是不会有回报的。”  
或者是最后的一次也是唯一的一次，孙超越发狠的操着身下的人，罗槟的肠壁也紧紧的裹住他的肉刃，逼着他交代一次又一次。在太阳照常升起的时候，罗槟已经收拾好了，坐着老马的车继续为今日的客户排忧解难。  
孙超越看着他离开，饮下身旁的残酒，继续睡他的回笼觉。


End file.
